The present invention pertains to a CVD-coated article, such as, for example, a CVD-coated cutting insert, coated via a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, as well as the CVD process of making the CVD-coated article. More specifically the invention pertains to a CVD-coated article, such as, for example, a CVD-coated cemented carbide cutting insert, coated via a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, as well as the CVD process of making the CVD-coated article wherein the CVD coating scheme includes at least one CVD coating layer of (Ti1-xMex)N wherein Me is either Zr alone or Hf alone or a mixture of Zr and Hf. The (Ti1-xMex)N coating layer has a face-centered cubic crystal structure and the lattice constant is dependent on the Ti:Me composition. The inventive CVD process itself includes the step of depositing the (Ti1-xMex)N coating layer by reacting TiCl4 and ZrCl4 and/or HfCl4 with NH3 in the presence of H2.
Heretofore, CVD-coated articles (e.g., CVD-coated cutting inserts) have included a coating scheme that had a TiN coating layer or a ZrN coating or a HfN coating layer. One exemplary patent document is U.S. Pat. No. 8,043,729 to Sundstrom et al. that mentions in a list a thin ZrN or HfN colored top layer deposited by CVD technique. See Col. 4, lines 58-61.